Una noche de verano
by peste21
Summary: Adrien tenía un presentimiento que no lo dejaba en paz, él sabía que habían grietas que dejaban ver a través de su fachada y la de Ladybug, lo que no esperaba era que en aquella noche que prometía ser como cualquier otra, él tomaría una decisión arriesgada tras otra. Aquella historia no estaba concluida, era solo el principio


Disclaimer: Ladybug no me pertenece

 _ **[Una noche de verano]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Adrien había escuchado que los cambios más abruptos venían de la forma más inesperada, por lo que nunca se imaginó que esa noche fuera la causante de todos los eventos que vendrían después.

— No es justo— murmuró Adrien ante su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación.

— Oh, estás molesto porque tu papá no te dejó ir a la fiesta de tu amigo, ¿no es así? — preguntó Plagg en el tono burlón que solía molestar a Adrien.

— Sí — masculló Adrien entre dientes — él no entiende.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiende? — preguntó Plagg mientras volaba directo al escritorio de Adrien, en donde tenía un gran trozo de camembert esperándolo.

— Él no entiende lo que es tener quince años, sentir que no has experimentado nada, cuando quieres ver y sentir todo lo que los otros chicos hacen — respondió Adrien en una exhalación.

— Todos los muchachos de tu edad son iguales, todos son tan "incomprendidos". He escuchado esta misma canción una y otra vez a través de los siglos— se quejó el kwami mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el colchón y desparramaba migajas del queso sobre la colcha.

— Yo solo quiero ir a la fiesta, ¿es eso mucho pedir? — preguntó Adrien quien levantó la mirada y observó a Plagg dar vueltas sobre la cama.

— Si lo piensas con detenimiento, no, no lo es — respondió el Kwami. — los hijos sobreprotegidos como tu pueden arruinarse casi con tanta facilidad como los chicos a los que no se les presta mucha atención — opinó Plagg con la boca llena. Adrien no entendió completamente la afirmación de Plagg, pero no pudo evitar entristecerse al pensar que no podía decidir si estaba sobreprotegido o completamente abandonado, ya que en su situación había un poco de los dos.

— Voy a ir — dijo Adrien de repente mientras levantaba su mirada hacía el frente.

— Estás bromeando, debes bromear. Tu no serías capaz de hacer algo como eso — afirmó Plagg seriamente.

— No. Lo he decidido, iré a la fiesta sin importar las consecuencias. — contestó Adrien.

— No serías capaz — lo retó Plagg quien estaba más que divertido con toda la situación, casi como si encontrara hilarante él hecho de que Adrien se estuviera planteando seriamente la idea de romper las reglas.

— Sí — dijo Adrien, quien tomó su celular, lo metió en su bolsillo, así como un par de billetes en el otro.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Plagg sin acabar de creérselo.

— En serio — asintió el chico. Después, abrió la puerta de su habitación de par en par, no sin antes dedicarle unas últimas palabras a su kwami — no quiero encontrar restos de camembert en mis sabanas, y no me esperes despierto

Adrien corrió hacía la entrada, con la plena seguridad de que no tendría ningún problema hasta ese punto de su recorrido. El verdadero inconveniente llegaría cuando se encontrara en la puerta principal, la que siempre tenía un guardia privado y cámaras de seguridad. Por un instante, Adrien pensó en la posibilidad de transformarse en Chat Noir y usar sus poderes para salir de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, él sabía que no era lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer algo como aquello, pues una cosa era hacer tonterías, y otra muy diferente era cometerlas mientras tenía encima una serie de poderes sobrenaturales que no terminaba de comprender.

Con mucho cuidado, Adrien permaneció escondido detrás de unos arbustos que precedían la casa. Si se hubiera encontrado de día, lo hubieran visto con gran facilidad, pero al ser de noche nadie notó su presencia. De repente, el sonido de un automóvil sobre la grava y la luz de un par de faros delanteros lo alertaron. La reja principal se abrió de par en par, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de el auto de su papá. Adrien vio aquel momento la oportunidad perfecta para escapar. El guardia de seguridad no notaría su presencia, ya que estaría demasiado ocupado en atender las necesidades de Gabriel Agreste como para reparar en la pequeña figura que se escurría por el lado de la verja.

Adrién tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y ayudado por una corriente de adrenalina, corrió hacía la entrada y se deslizó por la parte lateral del muro hasta la calle. Una vez afuera, se sintió como si fuera capaz de respirar libremente por primera vez en días, era un sentimiento similar al que experimentaba cada vez que era Chat Noir y saltaba por los tejados de París en compañía de Ladybug. Torpemente, Adrien se las ingenió para conseguir una ruta de bus que lo llevara al barrio en el que vivía Nino, que quedaba tan solo a unas cuantas calles de ahí.

Sabía que montar en el transporte público no debía ser una experiencia precisamente agradable para muchos, pero Adrien no pudo contener su emoción al verse inmerso en todo aquel remolino, era la primera vez que él mismo se daba la oportunidad de ver la ciudad sin la estricta vigilancia de Gabriel Agreste. Adrien volvió a mirar por la ventana y vio un barrio conocido.

— La panadería — murmuró para sí mismo mientras decidía que la siguiente sería su parada.

Adrien se puso de pie y bajó del bus a toda prisa. Después, atravesó el parque hasta que llegó a la famosa panadería Dupain, la que todavía permanecía abierta. El muchacho abrió la puerta al tiempo que el sonido de una campanilla lo hizo preguntarse que diablos hacía allí.

Marinette Dupain era una de las chicas más simpáticas de su clase, la más simpática, en su opinión, pero ese era otro asunto. Adrien nunca había dejado de admirarla desde la distancia. Al principio, pensó que se trataba de una persona extremadamente tímida, pero con el tiempo había llegado a tener sospechas perturbadoras acerca de las razones por las que Marinette llegaba tarde prácticamente todos los días y desaparecía cada vez que Ladybug hacía una aparición, y fue precisamente aquella inquietud la que lo llevó a detenerse en aquella panadería.

— Buenas tardes ¿puedo ayudarte? — preguntó una pequeña y amable mujer asiática en la caja registradora.

— Buenas tardes — respondió Adrien incómodamente mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos sin saber como seguir la conversación.

— Ah, Ya sé quien eres. Tu debes ser la pareja de Marinette. Ella me dijo que iba a ir a una fiesta esta tarde — dijo la mujer que debía ser la mamá de la chica.

— Yo no…

— Entra, sigue y espérala en la sala de estar, que no te de pena— dijo la mujer mientras le hacía señas para que pasara a las escaleras. Adrien caminó hasta el piso de arriba, entre sorprendido y aturdido, ya que no sabía como reaccionaría Marinette a su sorpresiva visita.

Adrien entró a la sala de estar y se sentó en uno de los sofás sintiéndose incómodo y fuera de lugar. Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, jamás debió haberse escapado de su casa, y ni hablar de venir a visitar a Marinette sin siquiera anunciarse. ¿De donde había salido tanta valentía? Él no comprendía como había podido ser tan estúpido para responder a una de las provocaciones de Plagg, él jamás le daba buenos consejos.

— Mamá — gritó Marinette mientras bajaba descalza la escalera desde su habitación. — ¿Has visto mis bailarinas rosadas? No las encuentro por… — comenzó, sin embargo, la frase murió en su boca al verlo parado en la mitad de la sala.

Marinette llevaba puesto tan solo un ligero vestido de jean sin mangas, la falda corta y acampanada, bailaba mientras ella se movía, pero aún no traía zapatos ni ningún tipo de adorno adicional. Había algo casi intimo en su aspecto, como si se encontrara viendo algo que no debía, una imagen, que le pertenecería solo a ella de no haberla sorprendido allí, y por alguna razón, aquello lo llenaba de una perversa satisfacción.

—¡Adrien! — exclamó la chica quien se veía asustada como un animalito en la carretera antes de ser arrollado por un automóvil. — ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Quiero decir, no es que me moleste que estés aquí, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? — balbuceó Marinette completamente sorprendida.

— Pasaba por el barrio, y pensé que como los dos vamos a la misma fiesta, podríamos llegar juntos — sugirió Adrien mientras se balanceaba de atrás hacía adelante tratando de parecer casual.

— Aún no termino de vestirme ¿te importaría esperar? — preguntó Marinette — ¿quieres café, o té?

— Café, si no es mucha molestia — respondió. Adrien observó con atención a Marinette ir hacía la hornilla y preparar la cafetera, tras lo que se dirigió al pequeño cuarto de lavado a un extremo del salón, tomó un par de zapatos rosados y se los puso.

— Espérame un momento — le dijo, tras lo que le dirigió una breve sonrisa. A Adrien le hubiera gustado creer que había algo de coquetería en su mirada. Igualmente, hubiere deseado seguirla, pero tuvo que conformarse con observarla atentamente mientras ella se perdía en el piso de arriba.

Marinette no demoró, y llegó cargada de accesorios que planeaba ponerse. La chica dejó sus cosas sobre la silla frente a la de Adrien y volvió a la cocina en donde sirvió un par de cafés acompañados de galletas.

— Pensé que tu papá no te dejaría ir a la fiesta — comentó Marinette quien obviamente luchaba por no tartamudear. Adrien le sonrió. Al principio, él había pensado que se trataba de un caso extremo de timidez, pero ahora estaba llegando a creer que ella usaba aquello como fachada para cubrir que en realidad era Ladybug.

— No lo hizo — confesó Adrien sin ninguna vergüenza, tras lo que tomó un sorbo de su café, dedicándole una descarada mirada por encima de su taza.

A Adrien nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que la linda y dulce Marinette podría ser Ladybug, pero su fachada se resquebrajó con el tiempo, Adrien ya podía ver a través de ella, cada parecido físico, los lapsos en que su personalidad se colaba y la hacía ver como Ladybug, sus ausencias coordinadas con las apariciones de la heroína. Las cosas habían llegado a tal punto que todo lo que hiciese Marinette le gritaba la verdad. Por lo anterior, su interés en ella había crecido sin control. De manera, que ya no sabía que haría si ella no era realmente la heroína, pues la chica le atraía casi tanto como su compañera de equipo.

— ¿Estás aquí sin su permiso? — preguntó Marinette mientras se ponía un par de brazaletes.

— Sí, y no me arrepiento — dijo Adrien mientras la seguía con la mirada.

— ¿Qué harás cuando el descubra que no estás en casa? — preguntó Marinette tímidamente.

— Marinette — empezó Adrien, quien sonrió al ver efecto que tuvo en ella escuchar su nombre, ya que se sonrojó y levantó su mirada dedicándole toda su atención — si no aprovecho esta oportunidad, jamás tendré otra, por eso quiero hacer todo lo que no me atrevería a hacer normalmente— explicó, pues jamás pensó que tendría el valor suficiente para venir a visitarla sin invitación.

— Algo me dice que no es buena idea buscar el lado malo de tu papá — contestó Marinette tras lo que tomó un trago de su bebida y le dedicó una mirada curiosa por encima de su taza.

Por un breve momento, el único sonido en el ambiente fue el de la porcelana de las tazas de café, y el ondear de la cortina en aquella tarde de verano. Adrien miró a Marinette con atención, y se dio cuenta de que corría una especie de electricidad entre los dos, un magnetismo silencioso que parecía atarlo a ella y a sus ojos azules, idénticos a los de Ladybug.

— El café está delicioso — dijo Adrien sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Él le sonrió, pero no era de la misma forma amable e insulsa en la que lo haría su "aburrido yo", sino que lo hizo de la forma gatuna y casi animal en la que lo haría Chat Noir. Adrien deseaba darle todas las pistas, y que ella supiera la verdad, así como él había logrado ver entre las grietas de la identidad secreta de Ladybug.

— Gracias — respondió Marinette con una seguridad en su voz que solo exhibía cuando era Ladybug.

— ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de Nino conmigo? — preguntó Adrien sin saber de donde le llegaba toda la confianza ciega que lo había motivado durante las últimas horas.

— Sí— respondió Marinette mientras asentía con la cabeza.

— Entonces, será mejor que termines de vestirte, no vayas a olvidar tus zapatillas de cristal, cenicienta — afirmó descaradamente Adrien, quien seguía lanzándole pistas que le hicieran conectar sus dos personalidades. Sin embargo, Marinette dejó salir una serie de risitas mientras se tapaba la boca avergonzada.

— Lo siento, los siento — se disculpó Marinette — eso sonó muy gracioso, casi como otra persona que conozco — dijo, tras lo que lo miró a los ojos. Adrien se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que este era un juego que ambos podían jugar, ella también le lanzaba pistas descaradas para que el viera entre las grietas.

Marinette dejó de reír y comenzó a ponerse un collar, mientras que Adrien la miraba desde su asiento, con los codos sobre sus rodillas y los ojos expectantes. Ella sabía el efecto que tenía en él. Marinette debía saberlo, y por eso lo torturaba. Lentamente, ella se puso un cardigan rosa claro y una bufanda ligera, tras lo que le anunció que se encontraba lista.

— Vamos, "mi lady" — dijo Adrien en lo que había sido su movimiento más agresivo en lo que llevaba de la noche. Marinette apenas lo miró por encima del hombro y le dedicó una breve sonrisa con un ligero toque de condescendencia, tal como lo hubiera hecho Ladybug.

— Tengo permiso de llegar a las diez — le dijo Marinette — a diferencia tuya, yo no planeo meterme en problemas.

— No planeó obligarte a hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

.

Los padres de Nino fueron a visitar a la abuela del muchacho por una semana. Por lo que él no desaprovechó la oportunidad para organizar la fiesta más loca y escandalosa que cualquiera de su clase se hubiera atrevido a realizar. En cuanto Marinette y Adrien entraron a la casa, se dieron cuenta de que aquello se le estaba escapando de las manos, pero al anfitrión parecía no importarle en lo absoluto.

— Pensé que solo sería una reunión de amigos — comentó Adrien mientras que los dos cruzaban el estrecho y oscuro recibidor hasta la sala de estar, la que tan solo se encontraba iluminada con luces de neón, mientras un sin fin de personas a las que ninguno de los dos conocían se encontraban hablando o bailando en el salón.

— Parece que Nino tiene más amigos de los que habíamos pensado — respondió Marinette sorprendida.

— Casi no he podido asistir a fiestas desde que comencé a asistir al colegio. Para ser honesto, solo había visto fiestas como estas en las películas. — dijo Adrien, quien de inmediato se arrepintió de aquel comentario, ya que ella debía pensar que era un pobre tonto.

— No te preocupes, yo tampoco soy una persona que ame ir de fiesta en fiesta — contestó Marinette — tengo tanto que hacer que a veces, apenas si me queda tiempo para dormir.

—¡Marinette, Adrien! — los llamó Alya mientras levantaba el brazo para llamar su atención. — vengan acá.

Marinette no dudó en hacerle caso, por lo que tomó la mano de Adrien y prácticamente lo arrastró hacía la puerta de la cocina. Él la siguió, pero no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor. Aquella era la primera vez que iba a una fiesta como aquella, y quería vivir toda la experiencia al máximo, y probar todas las posibilidades que la noche le ofreciese.

— Prométeme que bailarás conmigo— dijo Adrien mientras entraba a la cocina. Marinette lo miró ruborizada.

— P-Por su puesto — balbuceó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

la noche se volvía cada vez más bizarra con el pasar del tiempo, pero Marinette no podía ser más feliz. Primero, Adrien había pasado por su casa para invitarla a la fiesta, y ahora esto.

— Oh, por Dios, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí: Adrien y Marinette, juntos — dijo Alya en voz alta. Marinette miró a su alrededor y entendió la razón para que su amiga hubiera anunciado su llegada de semejante manera. Chloe se hallaba al otro lado de la barra junto a Sabrina, mientras que tomaba pequeños sorbos de su bebida. A la chica no le gustó su expresión, ya que parecía lo suficientemente resentida como para brindar una de sus famosas pataletas.

— Baja la voz, Chloe está allá y no quiero tener problemas con ella — dijo Marinette en tanto recibía de las manos de Alya un vaso de plástico rojo con una bebida amarilla.

— ¿Por qué habrías de tener problemas con ella? — preguntó Adrien mientras que tomaba su propio vaso.

— Eso es obvio — dijo Marinette, pero Adrien parecía no entender — tu le gustas.

— No te preocupes — respondió Adrien encogiéndose de hombros.

Marinette nunca pensó sentirse irritada con Adrien, pero en aquel preciso momento quería recordarle que si Chloe sufría uno de sus berrinches, ella sería la que tendría que soportar las consecuencias, no él. La chica llevó el vaso a su boca y el sabor amargo y fermentado de su bebida la sorprendió.

— Alya, esto es cerveza— dijo Marinette escandalizada — somos menores de edad, no podemos beber.

— Oh, vamos, es solo una — la tranquilizó su amiga — hay refrescos por allá, si es que no quieres beberla, pero una sola no te matará — comentó la chica.

— Solo una— asintió Marinette. De repente, ella volteó la mirada hacía su lado y se encontró con Adrien quien prácticamente tomaba toda su cerveza de un solo golpe.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Adrien? — preguntó Marinette aún más escandalizada, al ver que tomaba el segundo vaso del mostrador.

— Jamás había estado en una fiesta como esta, tampoco había salido con una chica, y ni hablemos de tomar cerveza, esto es tan emocionante — dijo Adrien quien parecía un niño en un parque de diversiones. Alya y Marinette sonrieron al ver aquello.

La imagen de su perfecto y maravilloso Adrien se rompió aquella noche, pues Marinette supo con toda certeza que él era una de esas personas que tras vivir bajo una férrea rutina aprovechan su primera oportunidad para volverse locos. Irónicamente, aquello no la molestó, solo la alegró poder verlo tan feliz. Ella esperaba impedir que hiciese algo de lo que pudiera lamentarse.

— Vamos a bailar, Marinette — dijo Adrien, quien prácticamente daba salticos por la emoción.

— Marinette— dijo Alya mientras la tomaba del codo y le hablaba al oído — no dejes que se acerque al armario del pasillo — le advirtió la chica.

— ¿Por qué? — susurró Marinette.

— Está saliendo humo de allí.

— Por qué esta saliendo humo de… oh, ya entiendo.

— ¡Hey! — llamó Adrien, — me encanta esa canción, vamos a bailar Marinette. — insistió.

En aquel momento, Nino irrumpió en escena, y lo que sucedió a partir de allí, fue un completo torbellino. En un instante, Marinette y Adrien se encontraban conociendo a los amigos universitarios del muchacho, y al siguiente, a sus novias. Fue en algún punto entre su conversación con la chica de intercambio que quería estudiar diseño de modas en París, y el momento en el que Nino empezó a hacer de DJ, en el que ella se dio cuenta de que su pareja había bebido más de la cuenta.

— Alguien aquí se ve contento — dijo Alya acercándose a Marinette, quien se encontraba parada en un extremo de la pista de baile viendo como Adrien y Nino animaban al público desde el tornamesas.

— Y por contento me refiero a completamente embriagado — terminó Alya pasándole un vaso de jugo.

— Pensé que él estaba bebiendo refresco o jugo, creo que me equivoqué — respondió Marinette.

— Sea lo que sea, no puede regresar a su casa en ese estado.

— No hay problema, lo llevaré a la mía — dijo Marinette mientras se encogía de hombros.

— No creo que a Tom y Sabine les haga mucha gracia que llegues a la mitad de la noche con un muchacho que, literalmente, da tumbos de borracho— comentó Alya mientras veía el torpe baile que iniciaba Adrien al lado del tornamesas.

—Tu pobre novio puede olvidarse de su imagen "cool" por lo que le queda de vida. Todos recordarán el maravilloso momento en que Adrien Agreste bailo como un mono frente a toda la clase.

— No es mi novio.

—Vinieron juntos.

— Pero, él no es mi novio.

— Como digas — respondió Alya condescendientemente — Hay alguien aquí que no opina igual, y está a punto de clavarte un cuchillo de cocina en la espalda.

— Chloe — murmuró Marinette

— Chloe — confirmó Alya.

— No quiero hablar de ella en este momento — negó Marinette.

— Entonces, ¿quieres hablar de lo que harás con tu novio cuando sea hora de ir a casa? — preguntó la chica.

— Que no es mi novio.

— No evadas mi pregunta.

— Ya te lo dije, lo llevaré a mi casa — respondió Marinette dejando salir un profundo suspiro.

— En ese caso, no creo que sea buena idea permitirle seguir divirtiéndose, mira nada más como está— le sugirió Alya, mientras Marinette sonreía melancólicamente sin despegar su vista de Adrien.

— No planeo aguarle la fiesta. Él tiene muy pocas oportunidades para divertirse, y una vez no le hace mal a nadie. Desde que esto no se vuelva un hábito, yo no tengo problema con ello, siempre y cuando sea feliz.

— Eres muy buena para tu propio bien — dijo Alya sonriéndole.

— ¡Mi Lady! — gritó Adrien desde el tornamesas mientras señalaba hacía Marinette. la chica se puso completamente roja al ver que todos a su alrededor la miraban con curiosidad. — Vamos a bailar— concluyó el muchacho al tiempo que se bajaba de la pista de baile.

Adrien trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer aparatosamente, sino hubiera sido por Marinette quien se apresuró a detenerlo antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo. Él se agarró firmemente a sus hombros, y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, pero nublada por el alcohol. Marianette se consoló pensando que por lo menos era feliz.

— Me has salvado, Mi lady — dijo el muchacho mientras se reincorporaba con dificultad.

— No me digas así.

— ¿Cómo?.

— "Mi lady" — respondió Marinette — hay una sola persona que me dice así, y preferiría que se quedara de esa manera— dijo. En cuanto ella pronunció estas palabras, Adrien dejó salir una carcajada.

— ¿Es que acaso no lo has notado? — preguntó el muchacho. Marinette tan solo lo miró confundida y asustada.

— No se a que te refieres.

— Mi Lady — comenzó Adrien mientas tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y la miraba a los ojos — tu eres mi Lady

Marinette se sintió palidecer y se alejó un par de pasos de él, como si no se tratara más que de un loco rabioso. No podía ser que se encontrara frente a "él", eso sencillamente era imposible. Ella levantó su rostro y observó la mirada perdida de Adrien, mientras que se corregía a sí misma, pues si era posible que los dos hombres más importantes de su vida fueran la misma persona.

— Estás borracho, Adrien. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado — reprendió a Adrien mientras lo tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a conducirlo hacía el baño, para que se lavara la cara.

— Quiero Bailar contigo, princesa — dijo Adrien quien se quedó parado a mitad de camino, y comenzaba a llevarla de vuelta a la pista.

— Eso no es una buena idea.

— Me muero por bailar contigo.

— ¡Adrien! — exclamó Marinette quien se dio cuenta de que Adrien seguía llevándola de vuelta a la pista.

— Por favor — pidió Adrien — tan solo he bailado en esos aburridos eventos de papá, y esa vez en mi cumpleaños con Chloe, pero quisiera olvidar ese episodio de mi vida. Por favor, mi lady, ayúdame a olvidar ese oscuro episodio de mi vida— dijo imitando un falso tono dramático.

— No te preocupes, estoy segura que después de todo lo que te tomaste, no recordarás nada de nada — le recrimino Marinette, quien se debatía entre partirse de risa o sentirse irritada. Pero, por más que trataba, no podía molestarse con él.

— Recordaré haber bailado contigo — insistió Adrien.

— Si te caes encima de mi frente a toda la clase puedes darte por muerto — le advirtió Marinette.

— Hecho.

— Hecho.

Marinette y Adrien caminaron hacía la pista de baile en donde sonaba una canción moderadamente lenta. No era romántica, pero nadie los miraría como un par de maniáticos si bailaban juntos, y esto fue suficiente para Marinette quien no sabía como reaccionar ante la situación.

— Espero que estés contento.

— Estoy muy contentó — respondió Adrien en un tono algo soñador mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza a su cadera. Marinette lo mantuvo a raya mientras que la abordaba el feo presentimiento de que cada vez se veían más como Ladybug y Chat Noir, y menos como Marinette y Adrien.

Allí, en medio de la oscuridad, y abrazada al cuerpo tibio y cálido de Adrien, Marinette descubrió que no le importaban si las dos personas que frecuentemente le quitaban el sueño eran la misma. Ella los quería a los dos, de una forma particular a cada uno, y ver entre las grietas de sus personalidades la hacía adorarlos aún más.

— No sé quien eres realmente, Adrien Agreste — murmuró Marinette.

— En cambio, yo sé perfectamente quien eres tú, mi Lady.

— No te creo — respondió Marinette altivamente.

— No me creas, no me importa, porqué yo sé cual es la verdad— respondió Adrien. Marinette solo sonrió, pero decidió no contestarle.

— Quiero besarte — comenzó nuevamente Adrien.

— No creo que eso sea una buena idea.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Está oscuro.

— Es perfecto para las parejas que quieren besarse.

— Estamos bailando.

— Podemos dejar de hacerlo.

— Todos nos están mirando.

— Pues que sigan haciéndolo, a mi no me importa si se enteran. Eso sería mucho mejor — dijo Adrien. Marinette rió.

— Chloe podría tratar de matarme con un cuchillo de cocina.

— ¿De que estás hablando? — preguntó Adrien reprimiendo una carcajada.

— De nada importante.

— Entonces, ¿puedo besarte? — comenzó nuevamente Adrien. Marinette se encogió de hombros.

— Puedes hacerlo si lo deseas, da igual, no recordarás nada mañana — dijo la chica mientras seguían balanceándose por la pista.

— Si lo haré, recordaré este momento, al igual que recordaré como bailaste conmigo. Puede que no lo parezca, pero yo siempre recuerdo todo, así es como llegué a saber quien eres, Mi Lady— comentó Adrien. Marinette lo miró a los ojos preguntándose que parte de aquella confesión era verdadera, y que parte era únicamente producida por el alcohol.

La música cesó, por lo que Marinette y Chat Noir dejaron de bailar.

— ¿No me vas a dar un beso? — preguntó Adrien genuinamente deprimido.

— No lo haré en frente de toda esta gente— respondió Marinette apartándose de él.

— A ellos no parece importarles— contestó Adrien mientras señalaba a varias parejas que se hallaban en el sofá comiéndose la cara los unos a los otros.

— ¿Realmente quieres que nuestro primer beso sea así?

— No.

Marinette sonrió al escuchar aquella respuesta y tomó su mano.

— Es hora de irnos, Adrien — dijo Marinette — pero antes, quisiera despedirme de Alya.

— Está bien — asintió Adrien, quien la siguió pacientemente hasta la cocina.

— Espera aquí — le indicó Marinette mientras lo dejaba en la puerta de la habitación.

— Nos vamos— le dijo Marinette a Alya quien se hallaba sentada en el mesón de la cocina hablando y riendo con Kim y Max.

—¿Tan temprano? — preguntó Alya — oh, lo había olvidado, tienes que encargarte de tu príncipe azul. — bromeó, mientras Kim y Max estallaban en risas.

— Ja, ja, muy graciosos. Pobre Adrien, no solo sufrirá una resaca terrible, sino que ustedes no lo dejarán olvidarlo— se quejó la chica por lo que Alya y los demás reían con más ganas.

En ese momento, Marinette sintió una fría corriente recorrerle todo el cuerpo, era cómo si un tempano de hielo se hubiera ubicado en su coronilla y descendido lentamente. Levantó las manos y se dio cuenta de que algo pegajoso y amarillo la había empapado, se trataba de refresco de toronja. Ella había olvidado cuanto odiaba el refresco de toronja.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres, Marinette Dupain? — preguntó Chloe mientras que Marinette se daba vuelta para enfrentarla.

Por un segundo Marinette pensó en responderle: " _la persona que va a romperte tu operada nariz_ " mientras le daba un firme puñetazo al estilo Ladybug, pero rápidamente recordó que ese no era su estilo, ella no se rebajaría al mismo nivel de una chica que era famosa por sus exagerados berrinches, y reacciones desproporcionadas.

— ¡Chloe! — exclamó Kim bajándose del mostrador — detén esta locura, a ti ni siquiera te gusta tanto Adrien Agreste, solo quieres salir con él porque es rico — dijo el muchacho.

— Tu mantente fuera de esto — respondió Chloe, de forma tal que Marinette comprendió que Adrien no era el único que se había excedido con la cerveza.

— Chloe, vámonos de aquí, te meterás en problemas — dijo Sabrina en tanto se acercaba a su amiga, la tomaba del brazo y les dirigía a los otros una sonrisa casi apologética.

— Yo te ayudaré Sabrina — continuó Kim mientras negaba con la cabeza y tomaba el otro brazo de Chloe.

— Dame una mano, Max — gritó Kim al tiempo que arrastraban a la chica por la puerta.

— Por lo menos tu cabello huele a toronja, eso es bueno — dijo Alya una vez se encontraron solas.

— Alya — respondió Marinette haciéndole entender que no estaba de humor para chistes.

— Lo siento — se disculpó la chica — mejor vete de aquí, ve a rescatar a tu príncipe.

— Adiós.

Marinette salió de la cocina por la puerta en donde se hallaba Adrien, tomando a grandes sorbos otra de las bebidas de aquellos vasos desechables rojos.

— ¡Adrien!

— ¡Marinette!

— Es hora de irnos — dijo la chica mientras le quitaba el vaso y lo dejaba en la cocina.

— Está bien, está bien — aceptó Adrien. — ¿qué te pasó?

— ¿Recuerdas a Chloe?

— Si

— Decidió que el cuchillo de cocina era excesivo y prefirió vaciarme un vaso de refresco de toronja en la cabeza.

— Oh — fue lo único que atinó a decir Adrien.

— ¿Podemos irnos? — preguntó Marinette quien estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

— Sí, claro.

Marinette sintió el cambio de clima en cuanto salieron a la calle, puede que no fuere una noche fría, pero el efecto del hielo en la bebida de Chloe aún la hacía tiritar. Adrien se quitó su chaqueta y no dudó en dársela. Marinette trató de negarse a recibirla, pero al final pudo más el frio que su cortesía. Sabía que debían verse alarmantemente ridículos caminando por las calles de París. Ella empapada de refresco de toronja y él en una nube por toda la cerveza barata que consumió aquella noche.

— Mierda — dijo Adrien en tanto apretaba fuertemente el bolsillo del pantalón.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Marinette.

— Han estado llamando toda la noche.

— ¿Tu papá? — volvió a preguntar Marinette quien ahora estaba alarmada.

— Puede ser — respondió Adrien viéndose tan culpable como un niño que había sido atrapado en plena travesura.

— ¡Adrien! ¡has debido contestarle!

— No, no, no, definitivamente no.

— Olvídalo, ya estamos cerca al parque que queda en frente de mi casa, podemos sentarnos allá un momento, mientras aún se encuentra iluminado. Será el lugar perfecto para que le respondas la llamada — propuso Marinette.

Adrien no aceptó de inmediato, pero tras la insistencia de la chica, él dio su brazo a torcer. Marinette se sintió culpable, sabía que él consideraba aquella noche como un escape, un instante de libertad en medio de una vida que parecía demasiado controlada para su gusto, pero Gabriel Agreste debía estar preocupado por él, y ella no se sentía bien siendo participe en todo aquello.

— Mira esto — señaló Adrien una vez entraron en el parque. Marinette vio como Adrien caminaba cual poseído hacía la estatua de Ladybug y Chat Noir que descansaba en una de las plazoletas del parque. Ella se le unió y se paró junto a él.

— ¿Te apuesto a que nunca has visto una chica tan linda como esta? — preguntó Adrien en tanto le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros y la acercaba a su cuerpo.

— Él también es muy guapo — respondió Marinette quien tuvo que apretar la chaqueta de Adrien fuertemente para evitar que esta callera.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

— Claro que sí, claro que lo creo. A pesar de que Chat Noir sea un bufón, sigue siendo muy guapo y valiente.

— Marinette, Marinette, Marinette

Marinette sonrió al escucharlo decir su nombre. A estas alturas la leve sospecha que tenía de que Adrien podría ser Chat Noir se había convertido en plena certidumbre. Ella sabía que a él había tenido la misma experiencia, pero ninguno de los dos tenía el valor suficiente para decirlo en voz alta, y tal vez fuera mejor así, dejar inconclusa aquella historia, hasta que el destino los obligara a confrontarse. De repente, Marinette sintió un beso húmedo en la mejilla.

— Me encanta el refresco de toronja.

— Yo odio el refresco de toronja, y como vuelvas a hacer eso te doy una bofetada — dijo Marinette quien fingió molestarse más de lo que realmente estaba. Ella retiró su brazo de sus hombros bruscamente y se sentó en el borde de una de las fuentes del parque, la que aún se hallaba iluminada.

— Lo siento, lo siento — repitió Adrien mientras se sentaba junto a ella — por favor no me odies, no lo soportaría — dijo.

Marinette rió de repente, no sabía en que punto de la noche habían cambiado completamente para dejar que sus identidades secretas tomaran el control de la situación. Ya no eran Marinette y Adrien, eran Ladybug y Chat Noir, sin los trajes, los enemigos o el constante sentimiento de que ponían la vida en juego, pero seguían siendo Ladybug y Chat Noir.

— Te daré el beso que tanto quieres — dijo Marinette.

— ¿lo harás? — preguntó Adrien sin aliento, al punto que parecía a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco.

— Sí — dijo Marinette quien tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y le dio un beso en los labios.

Era increíble pensar que hace tan solo unos meses Marinette creía que aquel era uno sus sueños irrealizables, uno de esos tantos que solía tener con la firme convicción de que nunca llegaría, y la principal culpable sería ella por no vencer su timidez cuando se dirigía hacía él. Pero ahí estaba ella, medio año más tarde, después de un sin fin de experiencias y sospechas que habían puesto en duda todo lo que creía saber acerca de Adrien Agreste o de Chat Noir. Por un momento, a Marinette no le importó aquello, solo le importó la sensación de sus labios contra los de él, y la alegría que experimentó al sentir que él respondía con más entusiasmo de lo planeado.

Marinette cortó el contacto de sus labios mientras sus frentes seguías pegadas. Una corriente eléctrica pasó por su espalda al tiempo que sentía la mano de Adrien deslizarse por su cadera, y de repente, ya no tuvo más frio.

— Oh, Marinette — suspiró Adrien sin separarse mucho de ella. — he esperado esto por mucho tiempo, Marinette. Sin saber que eras tu, pero siempre se trató de ti, y estabas más cerca de lo que podía imaginarme.

Marinette hubiera querido tener palabras tan lindas y cursis para responder lo que él decía, pero ella no tenía la ayuda del alcohol que Adrien si poseía. Finalmente, decidió volverlo a besar hasta se quedó sin aliento, mientras sentía que él empujaba su cuerpo contra su pecho, con tanto cuidado, como si se tratara de un objeto rompible y precioso.

— Tenemos que llamar a tu papá — dijo Marinette trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

— Pero que mala eres — respondió Adrien apartándose de ella.

— Tienes que hacerlo. Él ha de estar preocupado por ti

— Eso es lo que tu crees — dijo Adrien en un tono cargado de amargura — pero si tanto te preocupa, te dejaré hacerlo, mi lady, solo por ti — concluyó el muchacho mientras le pasaba el celular.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi combinación de seguridad? — preguntó Adrien al ver que ella desbloqueaba el teléfono sin siquiera preguntarle como.

— Es obvio — mintió Marinette quien no iba a reconocer que una vez había robado su celular.

— Si es tan obvio, entonces creo que tendré que cambiar la combinación.

Marinette marcó el numero que decía: Papá, y este la comunico en seguida.

— ¡Adrien! ¿ en donde se supone que te has metido? Llevo toda la tarde buscándote, te dije claramente que tenías prohibido ir a esa dichosa fiesta, mañana tu… — bramó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

— Disculpe — lo interrumpió Marinette.

— ¿Con quien hablo?

— Soy Marinette, una amiga de Adrien.

— ¿Marinette? ¿la chica del sombrero de plumas?

" _Te agradezco tanto por cuidarme_ " " _gracias Marinette_ " " _Gracias por cuidarme, eres la mejor Marinette"_ comenzó a cantar Adrien mientras ella luchaba por escuchar la voz de Gabriel Agreste.

— ¿Es Adrien el que está gritando? — preguntó Gabriel Agreste. Marinette no fue capaz de responder — supongo que debe ser él, y tu lo estás cuidando.

— Señor Agreste, por favor no sea duro con él — pidió Marinette.

— No puedo ir por él, y ni hablar de mi asistente, la necesito conmigo en este momento, estamos en una comida de negocios y… no puedo ir por él — dijo Gabriel Agreste como preguntándose a sí mismo que podía hacer con su desobediente hijo.

— Pensaba llevarlo a mi casa— comentó Marinette.

— ¿Harías eso por él?

— Por su puesto, no creo que a mis padres les moleste si llevo un amigo a dormir, a mamá no le gustaría que él rondara por la noche solo.

— Pues, si no es mucha molestia, pasaré por él mañana temprano, ¿le parece bien a las siete? — preguntó Agreste.

— Si, no hay problema — respondió Marinette. La chica terminó la conversación dictándole la dirección de la panadería, y diciéndole que lo esperaría al día siguiente.

Fue cuestión de minutos antes de que Adrien se comenzara a sentir enfermo a causa del alcohol. Marinette lo llevó a su casa, mientras pensaba la manera de hacer que sus padres no se dieran cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba el muchacho.

— ¿Puedo usar tu baño? — preguntó Adrien quien se veía algo verde.

—Te llevaré — respondió Marinette, mientras prácticamente lo arrastraba por las escaleras.

Marinette luchó con la cerradura, abrió y dejó a Adrien en el baño auxiliar junto a la entrada. Después, la chica se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres, supuso que debía encontrarlos allí, ya que el resto del apartamento se encontraba a oscuras. Marinette escuchó el sonido de sus pasos en la madera, acompañado con el murmullo del televisor de sus padres.

— Hola — dijo Marinette a sus padres que se encontraban en su cama viendo televisión con las luces apagadas.

— Hola querida, llegas justo a tiempo — dijo Sabine mirando su teléfono.

— Te lo dije, Sabine, con Marinette no tenemos que preocuparnos — comentó Tom dirigiéndole una sonrisa, la que ella rspondió.

— ¿Qué te sucedió — preguntó su mamá al verla empapada.

— A Chloe no le hizo gracia que Adrien me acompañara a la fiesta.

— ¿La hija del alcalde? — preguntó Tom.

— Sí — contestó Marinette.

— ¿Puede quedarse Adrien? — preguntó Marinette de golpe. — llamamos a su papá, dijo que no podrá venir por él, y para ser honesta, no me atrevo a enviarlo a su casa, es muy tarde.

— No creo que halla problema — dijo Sabine— ¿tu que opinas Tom?

— No, no hay problema, pero debes dejar la puerta de tu cuarto abierta, Marinette — advirtió Tom. Marinette tuvo ganas de reír.

— Bien, voy a preparar todo para que se quede en el diván de mi habitación — dijo la chica.

Marinette corrió al baño, en donde se encontró a Adrien quien ya se sentía notablemente mejor, aunque se hallaba literalmente tirado junto a la taza de porcelana.

— Me debes una, Adrien Agreste, una gigantesca — refunfuñó la chica mientras lo levantaba con dificultad y algo de asco.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrar las sabanas, querida? — preguntó Sabine desde la habitación.

—No te preocupes, mamá. Yo tengo todo controlado — respondió Marinette animadamente, en tanto prácticamente arrastraba al muchacho por las escaleras hacía su habitación. Marinette lanzó a Adrien al diván sin ninguna ceremonia, le quitó los zapatos, le acomodó la cabeza en un cojín y lo cubrió con una frazada.

— Que noche… — murmuró Marinette mientras hacía a un lado sus bailarinas rosadas y bajaba a ducharse. — te amo pero te odio Adrien Agreste.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien abrió los ojos muy lentamente, y le tardó unos minutos darse cuenta de que tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible, y una incómoda sensación de sed en la garganta. Adrien se arrepintió en cuanto trató de levantarse, pues la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana le incomodó como nunca.

— Toma — dijo Marinette quien se sentó en el diván junto a él. Adrien miró su mano y se dio cuenta de que llevaba un par de pastillas y un vaso de agua.

— Gracias, eres la mejor, Marinette

— Considerando el estado en el que encontré mi baño, mas te vale decir eso — bromeó Marinette al tiempo que Adrien tomaba las pastillas.

— Eres la mejor — repitió el muchacho al tiempo que le devolvía el vaso.

— Tienes diez minutos para prepararte, tu papá vendrá por ti — le advirtió Marinette. al escuchar esto, Adrien prácticamente saltó del diván y se puso los zapatos.

— Puedes ir a lavarte la cara en el baño de abajo — le dijo Marinette al notar que los nervios de Adrien parecían cerca de colapsar.

— Gracias, eres la mejor, Marinette — repitió Adrien mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Diez minutos después, Adrien y Marinette se encontraban parados frente a la puerta de la panadería, mientras el muchacho llevaba una bolsa de Croissants que Sabine le dio minutos antes.

— Bien… — empezó Marinette, quien sabía que todo volvería ser como antes, Adrien volvería a ser ese perfecto e inalcanzable chico y ella la torpe y tímida persona que no podía ni siquiera mantener esa simple conversación con él.

— Bien — repitió Adrien quien se hallaba lamentándose exactamente por la misma razón.

— Lo recuerdo — dijo Adrien.

— ¿Qué?

— Tu me dijiste que no recordaría nada, pero no es verdad, yo lo recuerdo todo.

— ¿Todo?

— Todo — asintió Adrien. Marinette bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó.

— Mi lady, yo…

— No— lo interrumpió Marinette. — por favor no lo hagas — dijo la chica sin acabar de entender completamente porque le asustaba que la verdad saliera a la luz.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Adrien. — ¿por qué te da tanto miedo?

— No lo sé — respondió Marinette con toda seguridad. Adrien dio un paso en frente y tomó su mano.

— Marinette yo…

De repente, el sonido de un claxon los alertó. Adrien sintió que el color abandonaba su rostro al ver que no se trataba de Natalie con el auto que siempre enviaban a recogerlo, sino que era el vehículo personal de Gabriel Agreste. Su papá decidió pasar por él en persona, y eso lo aterrorizaba.

— Hay no — murmuró Adrien en tanto lo veía bajarse del auto.

— Hay no — repitió como si tan solo se tratara de una pesadilla. — pensé que mandaría a su asistente, pero vino él, en persona. Generalmente, me molesta que venga la asistente, pero hoy no, hoy no debería estar aquí — balbuceó en voz baja mientras lo veía atravesar la calle de enfrente.

— Buenos días, señorita Marinette Dupain — dijo Gabriel Agreste de una manera formal.

— Buenos días señor Agreste.

— Muchas gracias por todo, disculpe los problemas que le ocasionó mi hijo — dijo el señor Agreste, quien dirigió su mirada a su aterrorizado hijo — Al auto, tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

Marinette había escuchado aquellas palabras salir de los labios de sus padres en contadas ocasiones, pero cada vez que lo hacía, sabía que nada bueno podía venir de aquello, por lo que se mordió el labio y le deseó suerte a Adrien. Gabriel y Adrien atravesaron la calle, al tiempo que ella le dedicaba una ultima mirada.

— Yo lo recuerdo Marinette, yo lo recuerdo todo — dijo Adrien en voz alta antes de subirse al auto.

Marinette sonrió al escuchar aquello.

* * *

Hola a todos, quería escribir un oneshot desde hace tiempo, tenía en la cabeza una idea central: "una noche loca en la que Adrien se comportara como Chat y Marinette más como Ladybug" pero no sabía como articular todo, finalmente lo hice. En fin, gracias por leer, si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia o amenaza de muerte, no olviden dejarla. Adiós.


End file.
